Idol Princesses!
Idol Princesses! '(アイドルプリンセス！ ''Aidoru Purinsesu!) is an anime created by CureKanade. This series has five girls as the main characters who become idols and compete in all sorts of contests with the help of their manager. Plot Idol Princesses! Episodes The series is about five normal girls who go to a school called Hanasora Middle School. They get together to enter a talent contest at their school and end up winning and get scouted the next day by a man called Yutaro Shirokawa. They become a band called Idol Princesses and along the way they meet rivals and compete in contests to win the tiara of Idols. Characters Idol Princesses '''Kaede Soyokaze (そよ風 楓 Soyokaze Kaede) - Kaede is the main singer of Idol Princesses. She can play the flute and is best friends with Nozomi. She is a kind, determined and clumsy fourteen year old. She has feeling for Makoto Hino. Nozomi Shikisai(色彩 のぞみ Shikisai Nozomi) - Nozomi is the guitarist of Idol Princesses. She is a bit of a big mouth and is really good at coming up with songs. She is a smart, musical and friendly fourteen year old girl. Kaoru Tasogare(黄昏 薫 Tasogare Kaoru) - Kaoru is the drummer of Idol Princesses. She is a grade above Kaede and Nozomi and is best friends with Rei. She is a rude, stubborn and sporty fifteen year old girl. Rei Yoake(夜明け レイ Yoake Rei) - Rei is the bass and electric guitarist of Idol Princesses. She has a guitar which can switch immediately to bass or electric guitar and is good friends with Kaoru. She is a friendly, talented and clumsy fifteen year old girl. Yayoi Tsukikage(月影 弥生 Tsukikage Yayoi) - The other singer of Idol Princesses. When she is not singing, Yayoi can play any other instruments in the song that Kaede only sings. She is a crybaby, quiet and talented thirteen year old. Team Yutaro Shirokawa(城川 雄太郎 Shirokawa Yūtarō) - Yutaro is the manager of Idol Princesses. He does his best to encourage the girls and helps Yayoi get out there and not hide away. He is a handsome, friendly twenty year old man. Eika Kakikomi(書き込み 詠歌 Kakikomi Eika) - Eika is the song writer of Idol Princesses. She helps the girls write songs and becomes good friends with the girls. She is a friendly, artistic twenty six year old girl. Sawaru Shikke(湿気 触る Shikke Sawaru) - Sawaru is the fashion designer for the Idol Princesses. She designs outfits and gives ideas for performances. She is a friendly, cheerful twenty five year old. Rivals Aya Hino(日野 アヤ Hino Aya) - The rude, big mouth singer of Twin Star. She loves singing and sings duet songs with her twin brother Makoto. She is very mean to Kaede and Yayoi and is sixteen years old. Makoto Hino(日野 誠 Hino Makoto) - The kind, shy singer of Twin Star. He loves sport and Kaede and is very nice to the Idol Princesses. He goes on a few dates with Kaede, even sharing a kiss in the final competition. He is sixteen years old and is Aya's older twin brother by and hour. Locations Tokubetsuna Town (特別な 街 Tokubetsuna Machi) - The town that the Idol Princesses live in. Mirai Town - The girls last destination for their tour/competition. Items Trivia Category:Idol Princesses! Category:Fan Anime Category:CureKanade